


Wasted Time

by Adothan



Category: Rivers of London - Ben Aaronovitch
Genre: Alcohol, Backward-aging solidarity, Gen, Humour, drabble-ish, dumb, truly copious amounts of alcohol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 13:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17023371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adothan/pseuds/Adothan
Summary: Nightingale and Varvara do the whole drunken-interrogation thing. Hilarity and awful, accidental puns commence.





	Wasted Time

Drinking copious amounts of alcohol and getting absolutely smashed is a long standing tradition of Britons everywhere. This particular tradition, being sacred to the teen attendees of secluded boarding schools and even longer standing than the Nightingale himself, is something he is intimately familiar with.

Thomas supposed it was nice to think that his miss-spent youth had been good for something, even if that something was early preparation for trying to drink Russian Night Witches under the table.

“I -‘m not going to tell you anything,” Varvara said, pointing a finger not quite in his direction. “You’re wasting your time.”

“Well, we’re certainly not getting any younger.” Thomas agreed, concentrating very hard on not slurring his words, but not on what he was actually saying.

There was a beat of almost-silence as Varvara choked on her drink, and Thomas remembered exactly who he was talking to.

She turned out to be completely right. Even if she had been forthcoming with useful information, it would have been impossible to interpret through her giggles.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is dedicated to vodka and that moment in Midnight Riot where, during the visit to Father Thames’s court, Thomas Nightingale made this exact joke and none of us got it because we didn’t know about the backward aging thing yet.
> 
> Thought we could all do with a pick-me-up after Lies Sleeping, eh?


End file.
